Leah's BIGGEST Mistake
by rainingstars123
Summary: Jacob is kinda new student & he pissed Leah off SO much that she hates his guts. He tries to win the Rock & Roll hard ass over but she wont budge at all. Strong Language and some serious hatred & if the story has sumthin lyk Luanna: that means its a txt
1. Too Kul

Hey its rainingstars123 and i know i have 2 other stories that I havent updated. The reason is because i had a virus on my computer so I could only go to my word documents but not internet. Well I had a story idea so here it is........

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. **I do own Luanna, Katy, Sarah, Lilly, Hannah and Jenny.

* * *

Luanna:

Don't kill me but I'm goin 2 ask out Jacob 2morow.

_Me: __I thought that u decided not 2!!!!_

_Luana:__ But I decided to ask him out cuz in math class he always luks me so he lyks me._

I love Luanna, I do but sometimes she just looks into things way too much.

_Me:__ Alex looks at me sometimes but that doesn't mean that he lyks me!!! Don't ask Jacob out! I heard that he's a Perv, Jerk, & super mean!!!_

_Luanna__:Maybe Alex does lyk u. But Jacob isn't a jerk, Perv, & mean 2 me._

_Me: __Don't date him cuz he seems lyk the type 2 cheat. I don't want u 2 get hurt…..again!_

_Luanna:__ I don't think he will cheat on me._

Okay, so one of my best friends, Luanna wanted to ask out Jacob Black like 2 weeks ago but I talked her out of it, but obviously now she really wants to go out with him. I don't actually know Jacob but I've seen him a couple of times while I talk to his sister Rachelle. But that was only once and he didn't say a word. Rachelle and Jacob are step siblings & Rachelle HATES him. Jacob is a 9th grader like me & Luanna, But Rachelle is a 12th grader. I only have Advanced Orchestra class with Rachelle so that's how I know her.

_Me:__ Fine! I cant tell u who not 2 go out w/ but just don't say I didn't tell u if he cheats on u._

_Luanna:__ he won't cheat on me if we go out. Gtg 2 bed Leah. Nite-nite_

_Me__: K. Nite_

After I plugged my phone in & turned off my light, I lay in bed & go 2 sleep. I just hope that Luanna makes the smart choice and just doesn't ask out the stupid Jacob.

**Next Day At Lunch**

I walk into the cafeteria and walk the ten feet from the door to the original table me and my friends usually sit at. I'm the second one here because I only see 1 other gray Nike bag next to my usual seat. I get out my School ID so I can get my lunch.

I remember that its girls 1st in line today so I head straight to the lunch line and it takes forever to get my lunch and walk to my table were all my friends now sit. Everyones here, Katy, Sarah, Lilly, Jenny, Hannah but I notice that Luanna is missing.

I sit down between Hannah & Lilly. I pick up my pizza and take a small taste before Hannah turns to so fast that I'm surprised that she didn't hurt her back from the sudden movement. She has her right hand on her lips in worry, somethings wrong.

"Leah, Luanna asked me to ask out Jacob for her so I went over there and talked to Jacob and said Luanna was asking him out but he said "No, I'm too cool for her." And so I told her what he said and he said and she got super sad."

My jaw fell as I heard what Jacob said that he was too cool for Luanna. More like he's too ugly for her! I could feel my cheeks heating as I'm getting so mad that I clench my hand and I stare at Katy before saying "I'm going to go kick Jacob's ass! There is no way he is going to like a jackass to Luanna and getting away with it!!" and Katy agrees to help me so I look around the cafeteria for that bastard but he's not here so he's probably on the field. Without eating my food, I get up and take my backpack with me as me and Katy walk to the field fast but as we get there we don't see Jacob and then the bell rings to signal to go to our 4th period. Katy and I walk to our next class because we have the same class together and then Jacob walks right in front of us and Katy is so mad that she punches his backpack and he turns around to see who it was.

"What the hell. You fat bitch!" Is what he says to Katy and I've gone past my limit! He really thinks he can 1st go and say he's too cool for Luanna and now he calls Katy a fat bitch. If he thinks I'm going to sit here and let him talk crap to anyone of my friends then he has another thing coming.

"Shut your ass up you fucking bastard! Don't you fucking talk to _**ANY**_ of my friends like that or I won't hesitate to go fucking psycho on your ass. You got it!!" I yell but people pass by us and he looks at me with wide eyes and his mouth is slightly open in shock. He doesn't say anything and I slam past him and me and Katy walk to our next class and see Luanna outside the class. Luanna, Katy, and I have 4th hour together.

Me and Katy tell Luanna what just happened and how I just told off Jacob. Luanna is happy now and laughing from me and Katy telling her the things we could do to him for acting like a jerk.

**Leah in her room after school**

Im listening to the radio, doing my homework while criss crossed on my bed. Im singing along with Ke$ha in Tik-Tok when my phone vibrates signaling that I have a text and its from Hannah.

_Hannah:__ Hey, u lyk Jacob rite?_

_Me:__HELL NO!!!! Thinkin of that bastard gets me FREAKIN mad!!!!UGH!!!!_

_Hannah:__Haha! But do u think he's cute or hot???_

_Me:__Omg I think I just threw up in my mouth thinking of that bastard as hot.(Its okay cuz I think I just swallowed it.)_

_Hannah:__HAHAHA!!! Yeah well I have to go bye_

_Me:__ Haha okay bye & thanks 4 makin me sick_

_Hannah: __Haha ur welcome bye_

That was really random …. oh well.

* * *

**_What did u think???? I want to know sssssssooo bad so if u want upDate then u have to review. IF U WANT MORE CHAPTERS THEN PERSONAL MESSAGE ME TO REMIND ME TO UPDATE CUZ I ALWAYS 4GET 2 UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	2. True Native?

**_Well I didn't even know i had Fans of this story because i didnt get any REVIEWS!! But i found out i did from looking at my emails so REVIEW OR ELSE I WONT ADD THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!_****

* * *

******

Next Day At Lunch

Once again I'm the first one at the lunch table and so I get my lunch. As I'm getting lunch I see Jacob looking around the room for someone but I don't care who so I just turn around and talk to Mike Newton in line. After I get my lunch, I walk to the table and Luanna looks at me mean and pissed off and rushes past me.

"Hey what happened with Lu-Lu?" I ask as I set my food down and sit by Hannah & Lilly like usual. I look at Hannah and she looks worried again.

"Jacob likes you." Is all she said before I was frozen in shock and then I finally have the strength to and all I can get out is a loud "WHAT!?!?!"

"Yesterday when I was asking Jacob out for Luanna, he told me he was too cool for her but then he said "Im too cool for her but her friend is hot." But I didn't tell her yesterday because I knew that it would have made her sad so I just kept my mouth shut. But I can't lie to my friends so I told her the truth just now." Is what Hannah says as me and Katy are still in shock.

The thing that is odd to me is Hannah usually lies to all of us and doesn't feel bad about it. Now she decides to tell Luanna the truth all of the sudden. I feel like she only did this to have drama. Im looking at Hannah shocked before saying. "And you told her that!! You shouldn't have told her that."

"Well I can't lie. Jacob was talking to me after school and he told me that he likes you a LOT because he said he likes a girl that isn't afraid to speak her mind and isn't afraid of anything. I guess before you yelled at him, He thought that you were hot but when you yelled at him, he liked you a lot more and thought you were hot and sexy so he wanted you even more. He likes girls that are mean to him." Hannah says while Katy is laughing her ass off because I was SUPER mean to him yesterday and that means that he likes me for that.

"Hes freakin weird!!! I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH THAT BASTARD!!!!!!" I say as I bang my fist into the table. Everyone looks at me, then I see Jacob stare at me and I stare at him with so much anger that he looks scared.

"That's why I asked you if you liked Jacob yesterday, he texted me and asked me what you thought of him." Hannah said.

I remembered that Luanna was sad about Jacob and I asked Hannah were she went but she didn't know. I needed to see Luanna because she's probably crying right now and I should go comfort her.

What if she hates me because whenever she brings up that I have no problem getting a boyfriend I tell her that she's crazy and that even though a little over 14 guy have asked me out, I'm not pretty and no one would ask me out because I'm normal. She just proved me wrong because the guy she liked just _had_ to like me!!!

I don't want to have Luanna mad at me so I need to find her ASAP.

I run out of the cafeteria and straight to the library because that's the one place that I dark and barely anyone ever goes there.

I walk to the back of the library where there are desks with a board on them so it blocks out distractions.

I see Luanna in the one on the left so I walk to the desk and knock on the board.

"Go away Leah. I don't want to freakin talk to you!" She says while her voice has a stuffy sound to it like she's been crying.

"What the hell Luanna?! Its not like I mean't to actually have him like me!!" I say as I'm getting mad because I didn't have any control over this situation.

"Your probably so fucking thrilled that he likes you!" She says.

"Do you even see what he's doing to us?! He's coming between our friendship Luanna! I don't want that to happen." I say and then Luanna starts to realize that and then hugs me so tight that I can't breathe. I hug her back.

"Leah, your so right! I don't want to fight." She says as we start to talk again. We go back to the lunch room to eat and then I get a text from Rachelle so I read it.

_Rachelle:__Okay Leah I hav sumthing to tell u & plz don't freak when I tell u._

* * *

OH CRAP!!! She knows Jacob likes me!! What if she hates me for being mean to Jacob or because I don't want to go out with him? Why couldn't he just keep his big mouth SHUT!!!!!

I text her back.

_Me:__ Yeah I won't freak so tell me!_

I need to act like I have no idea that he likes me so she doesn't think that there's gossip about it.

I'm sitting and laughing with my friends and I see Jacob looking at me from between people so I look to the left at Lilly and move so Katy's head is blocking him from my view. We start to talk until the bell rings and we go to our 4th hr. As Katy, Luanna, and I walk down the hall I see Jacob walking to his class and he looks at me and I just pass by him and ignore him completely.

We keep walking and I go on with my usual day. I am now walking to the other building with people from my Orchestra. The building is so far that teachers can't tell what we're doing so I can whip out my phone at anytime. I'm talking to KoCo and Danielle when I see Rachelle walk up to us and KoCo & Danielle start a conversation with each other so they aren't paying attention to us.

"Hey did you get my text?" Rachelle asks. I say no until I pull out cellphone and read a text I didn't know I had.

_Rachelle:__ Okay so don't freak out but Jacob lyks u!_

I act shocked.

"Oh My Fuckin' God! I will NEVER EVER go out with that bastard!" I scream and she just laughs and we talk about how much I hate him until we get into the Orchestra room and we put down our bags to get out or papers for the homework we are suppose to do.

"Yeah Jacob said he liked you because your smart, brave, you speak your mind, your hot, sexy and beautiful." Rachelle says.

"Well sad for him because I do NOT like or want to date him!" I say and she laughs then says.

"He told me to tell you that if you go out with him then he will 'Change his ways'"

That makes me laugh. "Pfft! What, Is he trying to sound like a true Native?" I say.

" OOOoooohhhhhh!!! You just totally DISSED him!!!" She says and we both laugh and continue with class.

I'm standing outside the gym with my spandex and knee pads on. My Spandex are so short. I just came back from Volleyball practice. Its like 5:30PM and the tutoring in the library ends the same time as practice so I see Rachelle come from the library. Crap! If she's here then that means that Jacob is with her and I'm in SPANDEX!!!!!

I see Rachelle come in my direction and not far behind was Jacob. _Great!!!_

I say hi to Rachelle and we talk. I look at Jacob and he's checking me out. He looks over my legs and looks at my face. The pervert! I see Katy pull up and I tell Rachelle bye and run to the car.

I'm sitting on my bed and doing my homework. I'm texting Rachelle.

_Rachelle:__Im just in da car & goin home. Im srry Leah but Jacob wants me 2 tell u that he really lyks u & thinks ur hot._

_Me:__O. Well tell him to stop makin u say things 4 him cuz he talk 2 me sumother tym._

_Rachelle: __Ok but he said that he still thinks ur hot.& if he can get ur # so he doesn't hav 2 tell me 2 tell u things?_

_Me:__ Just giv da perv my # so he's not botherin u anymore._

_Rachelle:__ Ok but I hav 2 go so bye!_

I continue to do my homework and then I see my cellphone buzz from a unfamiliar number. Its Jacob……

* * *

**_REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! IM DEAD SERIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	3. Can Relate To You

**Hi to all my 5 fans!! I like that you like this story and I have some really bad news. I wont be able to write and update the next chapter until Tuesday because 2morow Im going to my friends house to sleep over and the next day Im going to my other friends B-day/sleepover & then on Monday I have to go to my friends Sweet 16 birthday party. I wont be home until Tuesday SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Don't own characters whos names are actually in the real book.**

**I MADE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA LONG FOR YOU 5 PPL AS A SORRY PRESENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

____________

48

_0-342-000:__Hey_

_Me:__ Hey, Jacob rite?_

_480-342-000:__Yeah_

I don't care if I'm straight forward because I don't like to do that lingering shit because it just waste my time and I don't want to talk to him so I want to get straight to the point.

_Me:__So u wanted to go out w/ me???_

_480-342-000:__So will u? Go out w/ me I mean._

_Me:__No cuz my friend Anna lykd u & then u act lyk a jerk 2 her so no! It would B wrong 2 date sum1 that my BEST FRIEND lyks!_

Even thought that wasn't the real reason why I wouldn't date him, I'll still use that excuse. The real reason I don't want to datehim is because he is a asshole and I don't think he's appealing in any way.

_480-342-000:__O can u tell ur friend that I wuz actin lyk a dick & Im srry?_

_Me:__Im not ur messenger so no. Do it urself!!!_

_480-342-000:__O ok,srry_

I change his number name so I have a name for it when he texts me.

_Jackass Jacob:__ Can I get ur friends # so I can call her & say srry?_

_Me:__ No_

_Jackass Jacob: __Plz? I want 2 apologize._

_Me:__NO cuz u should apologize in PERSON instead of on da fone!!!!_

_Jackass Jacob:__Hold on I can ask Rachelle 4 da girls #..._

_Me:__ Her name is Luanna, idiot!!!_

I then don't get a text back from him and I know that he has got Luanna's number and is probably talking 2 her right now. Then I suddenly get a text.

_**Luanna:**__**Jacob is talking 2 me rite now!!! He called & he is apologizing bout what he said bout bein 2 kul!!!**_

DAMN IT!! That stupid bastard never freakin listens!!!! Then I get another text from Luanna.

_**Luanna:**__**Wat if he asks me out? Wat do I say?!?!?!**_

When she thinks he is going to ask her out, I feel sad because she is so happy that he called her and now she thinks he is going to ask her out. And yet she doesn't know that he's only doing this so I can go out with him, not her.

_**Me:**__**SAY NO!! If he asks u out, say N-O!!!! **_

_**Luanna:**__** askin me a lot of ques. Bout u. lyk wat ur fav. Color is, wats ur fav. Flower, & if u hav a bf…**_

_**Me:**__**O did u tell him anything????**_

_**Luanna:**__**No I didn't tell him anything cuz I kno u wouldn't want him 2 kno anythin bout u.**_

_**Me:**__**Ok thx, wats he sayin?**_

_**Luanna:**__**He said "Im srry 4 bein a dick 2 u yesterday & I shouldn't hav done that." He hung up cuz he had 2 go.**_

_**Me: **__**O now the bastard starts 2 apologize??? Ugh I HATE him!!!!!!**_

_**Luanna: **__**Yeah well I hav 2 go so bye…**_

I start to lay on my bed because I have nothing else to do. I get another vibration from my cellphone and groan.

_Jackass Jacob:__ Hey did she tell u that I apologized??_

_Me:__Yeah but u shouldn't hav calld. U should hav actually went up 2 her in PERSON & told her ur srry instead of bein a wimp & just call._

_Jackass Jacob:__ O so r u still mad me?_

_Me:__ Definitely_

Of course I'm mad him!!! He is not going to ever get on my good side no matter what he does!! That bastard messed with my friends so he messed with me and I'm not giving _any_ mercy to him either!

_Jackass Jacob:__ Y? I apologized 2 ur friend!_

_Me:__ If u think a lil apology is going to make things better with me then ur dead wrong!!Luanna may hav 4given u, but me? I don't except apologizes so fast._

_Jackass Jacob: __O well im srry_

_Me:__And?_

_Jackass Jacob:__ So will u go out with me now?_

_Me:__ NO!!!I HATE U!!!!_

God!!! He needs to get a freakin clue!!!!!!!

_Jackass Jacob:__Well I want 2 date u so plz say yes._

_Me:__Y do u want 2 even date me anyway?! Theres nothing special about me!_

_Jackass Jacob:__Cuz ur hot, sexy, smart, ur not afraid 2 speak ur mind, and u lyk sports!!!_

_Me:__U don't even kno me!! Before yesterday I didn't even kno u existed!!_

_Jackass Jacob:__We can meet 2morow! Luanna can help us meet!_

_Me:__ No!!! I don't lyk u let alone date u!!!!_

_Jackass Jacob:__PLZ!?!?!?!?!?_

_Me:__No_

_Jackass Jacob:__Plz_

_Me:__no_

_Jackass Jacob:__Plz_

_Me:__No_

_Jackass Jacob:__Plz_

_Me:__Hell NO!!! Shutup and STOP askin!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Jackass Jacob:__k_

_Me:__How do u even kno if I lyk sports???_

_Jackass Jacob:__ I saw u in ur volleyball gear 2day._

_Me:__I don't even lyk volleyball I HATE it, just lyk u_

Ugh!!! I hate volleyball!! The only reason Im in volleyball is because of my mom! I hate it because it made me is the Fair one year when I was in 6th grade. My cousin lived with us back then and she had a volleyball game on the same day as the Fair. But I'm not going to tell Jacob that because I don't want him in my life so I'm not going to tell him anything about me so he will get the idea that I don't want to get to know him.

_Jackass Jacob:__Y? I thought u lykd it??_

_Me:__O luk, another u don't kno bout me and u wont get 2 kno._

_Jackass Jacob:__ Plz?_

_Me:__ No and stop asking cuz Im not gonna tell u._

_Jackass Jacob:__ Ok. R u still mad me?_

_Me: __NO DA!!!!!!_

_Jackass Jacob:__ Y?_

_Me: __Well obviously sum1 isnt smart cuz I JUST TOLD U!!! U were a jerk 2 my friend Luanna AND u called Sarahy a Fat bitch!! U Stupid bastard!_

_Jackass Jacob:__O_

_Me:__Yeah, O_

_Jackass Jacob:__ Srry_

_Me:__If ur still waitin 4 a apology then I guess u will B waitin 4ever._

_Jackass Jacob: __Give me Sarah's # so I can call her & say srry._

_Me:__ No! Im positive that she doesn't want a A-hole 2 B callin her._

_Jackass Jacob:__Plz?_

_Me:__No!_

_Jackass Jacob:__plz?_

_Me:__NO SO STOP ASKIN!!!!!!!!_

_Jackass Jacob:__Ugh! Y can't u just trust me?!_

_Me:__Trust u!?!?I don't even lyk u so y would I trust u!?!?!_

_Jackass Jacob:__Ok fine. So wat r ur classes 4 skool?_

_Me:__ They r classes_

_Jackass Jacob:__Fine don't tell me anything!_

_Me:__Gladly=]_

_Jackass Jacob:__I wuz kidding!_

_Me:__ I wuzn't_

_Jackass Jacob:__ Ur a tomboy aren't u?_

_Me:__Yeah and ur point is?_

_Jackass Jacob:__ God! I wuz just askin cuz I lyk tomboys, girly-girls r annoyin cuz they don't lyk da same things I lyk. All they do is complain and shop 24/7!_

Okay, I definitely had to agree with him on that one because that is SO true!!!

_Me:__I kno!!!! They r so annoyin!!!!!!_

_Jackass Jacob:__ haha yeah that's y I lyk u. I can relate2 u._

_Me:__O?_

_Jackass Jacob:__So r we goin out??_

_Me:__No!Just cuz we hav 1 thing in common doesn't mean that we r datin._

_Jackass Jacob:__O well Imma talk 2 u ur table 2morow ok?_

_Me:__ If u can find me._

_Jackass Jacob:__Well I hav 2 go 2 bed._

_Me:__ Hallelujah!! I thought u would never leave._

_Jackass Jacob:__Haha ok nite.3_

_Me:__Watever bye_

**Leah's 2****nd**** hour class-Cluster English**

This morning I got up and started to get dressed and ready for school and then I got a text from Jacob saying hi, I'm starting to think that I'm going to be bothered by Jacob all the time now. I don't get it, how does the schools most popular guy end up liking me? Most girls at school would kill to be in my shoes but I would kill him if he doesn't stop bothering me.

Even though me and Luanna said we are friends again, I think she still hates me because when I got to school today she wasn't acting like her usual hyper self. Instead she was acting stuck up and would disagree with everything that I said. Ugh! Stupid Jacob is affecting me and Luanna's friendship.

I walk down the hallway and while I'm walking, I start to notice more people looking and watching me. God, this feels so weird!

I walk into my Advanced English room and when I walk in, I see people taking things for class and as I walk down the Isle of desks, a girl Brenda turns around to say something.

"~Leah's going out with Jacob!!~" She sings and I turn around and look back at her in shock. How does she know that?! Me or my friends didn't tell anyone that Jacob likes me.

"No I'm not!" I say.

"Oh! Your not?! I thought you were!" She said shocked.

"Hell no! I hate Jacob!" I say back.

"Oh you do? Well sorry." She said.

"Where did you hear that from anyway?" I ask her.

"Um I don't know." She says but I can tell she's lieing. I don't care so I walk to my seat in the back.

I hear Brenda whisper something to someone so I look and see that she's talking to Gaby.

"Gaby, their not going out!" Then Gaby says "Yes they are." Brenda says back-"She just said they weren't!" as she points at me. Gaby looks at me and I don't have enough time to look away so they already know that I heard everything. Gaby and Brenda try to hang out with the popular crowd but anyone who isn't the popular crowd can tell that they are just wannabe's.

Gaby looks at me and says "I thought you guys were going out?" and I tell her, "No, we aren't! Who told you that we were?!"

"I just thought you 2 were because I saw a paper in his binder with your name on it with hearts all around it." Gaby says.

"Wow, creepy. What are we? In like 3rd grade? Honestly?!" I say as she laughs. "Well we are not going out okay?" I assure her.

We sit back to our desk. As I get out all my things for class and then Alonny turns around from in front me and talks to me.

"So you Jacob aren't going out?" She asks me. I JUST WENT OVER THIS& EVERYONE COULD HEAR ME AND GABY'S CONFORSATION!!!!!!!!!!

"No we are not going out and will never will." I state.

"Oh okay, wait he told me that you 2 were dating." OMG! WHAT IS HE TELLING PEOPLE!?!?!?!

"He did?" I ask to conform that he actually said that.

"Yeah He did." She says before turning around because class just started.

I take out my cellphone and text Jacob.

_Me:__U TOLD PPL WE WERE DATING?!?!?!_

After five long minutes I feel my phone buzz from a new text.

_Jackass Jacob:__ No_

_Me:__Well 3 people came up 2 me & said I wuz datin u & I asked were they heard that from & they said u told them that!!!!_

_Jackass Jacob:__Well I didn't say anything_

_Me:__& they said dat they saw dis paper in ur binder that has my name on it & hearts all over it._

_Jackass Jacob:__ Stupid ass bitch Alonny did that!_

Wow, I can tell he speaks so highly about girls considering that he always cusses at them & is so mean to them also!

_Me:__Don't cuss around me!!_

_Jackass Jacob:__O rite, srry._

_Me:__Watever but u better pray that this rumor doesn't spread around the school or else ur so dead!_

_Jackass Jacob: __Okay…so wat class r u in?_

_Me:__My 2__nd__ hr. class_

_Jackass Jacob:__ I kno that__ but wat class?_

_Me:__A class inside the building of the school_

_Jackass Jacob:__Ugh!!!nvm_

_Me:__ok_

_**Library at Lunch Time**_

Im currently in the school library hiding from stupid Jacob because I remember that he said that he was going to talk to me today. I got a couple of texts asking where I was but I didn't reply back to any of them.

I don't really care if I'm in the library because I love books so much that every time I have free time, I read. My friends have to literally pull me away from books in order to listen.

I hear someone coming to the corner of the library where I'm hiding. I hear the person talking.

"Just let me look in here dude, then I'll go to the field later so go ahead." Oh crap that was Jacob talking. I think he was trying to look for me.

I hear the footsteps get closer and I shove my bag under the desk along with myself and use my black jacket as a shield for him not to see me. If he finds me then I'm so scared because I do not want to talk to him.

"Dude, theres no one here so come on, lets go to the field!" his friend said as he pulls him away and I get out from under the table. Another day avoiding Jacob.

I just got home from school and Jacob hasn't seen me all day! I heard he was looking for me from other people but I would always hide when they would tell them where I was.

I get on MySpace and notice I have 9 new friend requests. One is from Jacob! Damn! He is a stalker! He even knows if I have a MySpace or not. All the rest of the people were the people who follow Jacob around, His followers.

Jacob is rich. His dad owns more then 78 hotels in the US so he is never home and his mom is always away on trips with her gets everything he could ever want. Well until now. He wants me, but for once in his life he will actually have to deal with not getting everything he wants.

* * *

Srry4 me not going 2 update any time soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


	4. Giving In

**Friday Morning**

_*Ring,Ring,Ring*_

Ugh! I have to get up! One more day to live through hell of school!!

I turn my clock off, get off of the deep blue sheets on my bed and sit on the white chair and look at the round mirror that is built into the dresser. As I brush my hair I turn on my radio to the Best Of Alternative. Mr. Brightside from The Killers come on. I love this song!!!

_I'm coming out of my cage_  
_And I've been doing just fine_  
_Gotta gotta be down_  
_Because I want it all_  
_It started out with a kiss_  
_How did it end up like this_  
_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_  
_Now I'm falling asleep_  
_And she's calling a cab_  
_While he's having a smoke_  
_And she's taking a drag_  
_Now they're going to bed_  
_And my stomach is sick_  
_And it's all in my head_  
_But she's touching his-chest_  
_Now, he takes off her dress_  
_Now, letting me go_

_And I just can't look its killing me_  
_And taking control_  
_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_  
_Swimming through sick lullabies_  
_Choking on your alibis_  
_But it's just the price I pay_  
_Destiny is calling me_  
_Open up my eager eyes_  
_'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

_I'm coming out of my cage_  
_And I've been doing just fine_  
_Gotta gotta be down_  
_Because I want it all_  
_It started out with a kiss_  
_How did it end up like this_  
_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_  
_Now I'm falling asleep_  
_And she's calling a cab_  
_While he's having a smoke_  
_And she's taking a drag_  
_Now they're going to bed_  
_And my stomach is sick_  
_And it's all in my head_  
_But she's touching his-chest_  
_Now, he takes off her dress_  
_Now, letting me go_

_Cause I just can't look its killing me_  
_And taking control_  
_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_  
_Swimming through sick lullabies_  
_Choking on your alibis_  
_But it's just the price I pay_  
_Destiny is calling me_  
_Open up my eager eyes_  
_'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

_I never..._  
_I never..._  
_I never..._  
_I never..._

I go to my closet and have to pick very carefully. I don't want to wear something that Jacob likes. Or else he will annoy the shit out of me saying I look hot, cute, sexy, exc.

I look around the room because I just feel like something is missing. Then I see my necklace on my desk. I go to put it on before I do anything else. I then see the picture of me and all my friends at the lunch table smiling, happy.

Luanna still hasn't talked to me as much as she usually does ever sense she found out that Jacob likes me. I don't know anything anymore because Jacob Black had to screw up my life.

I hear my cellphone buzz and I automatically know its Jacob. I look at the text.

_Jackass Jacob:__Hey_

_Me:__Wat do u want now?_

_Jackass Jacob:__ Fine then, I won't text u_

_Me:__K,Bye_

_Jackass Jacob:__Wait,wait!! I wuz jokin. So wat r u doin?_

_Me:__ Txtin sum loser who thinks their kul._

_Jackass Jacob:__O really? Who?!_

_Me:__U_

_Jackass Jacob:__Ouch! Dam girl, how long r u gonna play these games with me?_

_Me:__Until u realize that I AM NOT INTO U!!!_

_Jackass Jacob:__& there u go again with those games._

_Me:__Ugh!!!watever…I can't even get ready 4 skool without u botherin me???_

_Jackass Jacob:__O ur getting ready 4 skool? Take a pic of u getting ready;)_

_Me:__No way!!! U pervert!!!_

_Jackass Jacob:__O come on!We're practically datin_

_Me:__WHAT DID U JUST SAY??_

_Jackass Jacob:__ ok!!!!maybe we aren't datin_

_Me:__Maybe? We definitely aren't dating._

_Jackass Jacob:__ ok fine. Ill let u go and get ready so u can come 2 skool lukin lyk ur beautiful self._

_Me:__Shutup b4 u giv me nitemares again!!_

_Jackass Jacob:__ Haha ur funny! Well bye_

God!! The guy doesn't ever notice that I'm not interested!! Why would he want me? He could have those models and actresses that his mom is friends with!! He should move on for someone more prettier!

I'm finally ready for school so I call Katy and ask for a ride to school when she's done getting ready.

**Jacob's POV:**

*Beeeeeeeeeepppppppppppppppppp*

There goes off my alarm clock. Ugh! I get up from my bed and walk to my computer to play my itunes and Tie Me Down from New Boyz.

_Know we been together for a minute,  
But uhhh, its kinda been forever since we been in,  
The kinda situation not involving other women  
And its pretty obvious that your kinda tripping,  
Like who the hell is this bitch?,  
Lookin a hot mess,  
What you fell for this chick?  
You know we got problems and you failed to fix it,  
I'm like, you need to go somewhere else with this shit,  
Because I aint gone put up with you,  
Talkin bout how she make you uncomfortable,  
Like I mean, shit im only seventeen and uhhm ahh Perfect couple is  
only in a dream,  
And right now im pretty much away for this Relationships?,  
I think you should wait for it,  
I mean later we could try things out but not right now_

"Hey Jake." Is what I hear from my doorway as I'm changing my shirt. I look to see Paul.

"Hey Paul, I'm going to take a while so you can just watch TV or go on the internet." I say as I point at the TV and the computer.

"Okay. So Jacob, which lucky victim are you going to use now? I heard it was Leah Clearwater but I didn't believe Jessica when she told me." Paul says as he logs into his myspace on the internet.

"Well Jessica's right. Have you seen Leah Clearwater?! She is hotter than hot!!" I say. Its true though! Her body is perfect! There is no flaw on it! I can't believe no one talks about her or even awared me that she should be in my popular clique. She is definitely meant to be the popular crowd.

"Really? I've only heard of her but never seen her." Paul says as he raises a eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well when you see her, remember that I called dibs on her." I say as I walk into the bathroom to fix my hair.

"Okay I'm ready so lets go." I say as Paul logs off and I grab my cellphone and backpack.

As Paul drives I start to text Leah.

_Me:Hey_

_Hot as Hell Leah: Wat do u want now?_

Man, Leah is going to be a hard one to break!!

_Me:Fine then, I won't txt u_

_Hot as Hell Leah: K,Bye_

Wow, usually when I say I wont text girls anymore they plead for me to text back.

_Me:Wait wait!! I wuz jokin. So wat r u doin?_

_Hot As Hell Leah:Txtin sum loser who thinks their kul._

_Me:really?Who?!_

_Hot As Hell Leah: U_

Wow, she's good on comebacks.

_Me: Ouch! Dam girl, how long r u gonna play these games with me?_

_Hot As Hell Leah: Until u realize that I AM NOT INTO U!!!_

_Me:& there u go again with those games._

_Hot As Hell Leah: Ugh!!!watever….I can't even get ready 4 skool without u botherin me???_

Oh so she's getting ready for school? Maybe I can a little sneak peek of her without her shirt on.

_Me:O ur getting ready 4 skool? Take a pic of u getting ready;)_

_Hot As Hell Leah:No!!!U pervert!!!_

_Me: O come on! We're practically datin_

_Hot As Hell Leah: WHAT DID U JUST SAY??_

Oh damn, I got her mad. *Sigh* I have to stop doing that. Have you seen her mad? She is SCARY when she is truly mad but when she's only a little mad she looks really cute. I don't want to get killed so I am defeated.

_Me:Ok!!!! Maybe we aren't datin_

_Hot As Hell Leah: Maybe? We definitely aren't going dating._

By now Paul has parked the car and we walked into the outdoor lunch table were my clique usually sits. I should stop texting before everyone starts to wonder why I haven't put my phone down sense I got there.

_Me: Ok fine. Ill let u get ready so u can come 2 skool lukin lyk ur beautiful self._

Girls love it when you call them beautiful.

_Hot As Hell Leah: Shutup b4 u giv me nitemares again!!_

Okay maybe girls other than Leah like being called beautiful.

_Me:Haha ur funny!Well Bye_

Well at least I know she dreams of me, right? I look at the wet grass thinking of a way for Leah to warm up to me. *Sigh* Shes so different then every girl I've played.

"JAKE!!" Almost everyone says to get me out of my thinking.

"Oh sorry, what?" I say while looking at everyone.

"I was saying that I've decided that I'm going to have my party on February 6th." Explains Jane.

"That's 2 weeks from now." I say. Today is January 29,2010.

"Yeah, well I'm going to have my party on February 6th but I'm going to have a close friend party the next day, that Sunday." She says while she smiles at the end of her sentence.

Janes is 15 but is turning 16 on February 6th. So she is going to have a sweet 16.

"Hey is Rachel stopping by your house today to check on you again?" asks Paul. You see, after Rachel's mom married my dad, me and Rachel told our parents that we didn't want to live in the same house because we can't stand each other. So my dad let me stay in the mansion I'm living in right now and dad bought Rachel a mansion somewhere else but she still has to check on me once in a while.

"Yeah why?" I ask.

"Damn, because I wanted to have a guys night tonight but Rachel will shoo us away but its o-Who is _THAT???_" Paul says while he is in a trance. I look to see Leah come walking into the school with Katy. She wore a The Killers black tee that hanged from her body. The short sleeves look like it was cut and when the shirt was washed, the short sleeves rolled up and also the same for the bottom rim of the shirt. She wore black skinny jeans with rebel boots. Her hair was black and flowing and her long bangs ends were swept on the side of her hair in a 'J'. It was hot.

"She's my dibs." I say as I put my hand on Paul's shoulder to stop him from going over there and taking my girl.

"Ugh!! But she is way more than something to play with! I want her!" Paul whines.

"Well I have her so back off." I say as I get off of the table and follow Leah into the school, leaving a whinny Paul and my friends behind.

I walk up to the next level to see Leah opening her locker and Katy talking to her as she continues to put things in and out of the locker.

I walk over to the lockers to leah and lean against the lockers.

"Hey Clearwater." I say as she looks at me annoyed.

"Well why isn't it the obnoxious Jacob Black." She says as I ignore the insult.

"Wellll...... I'm going to go talk to Lilly over there." Katy says and Leah turns to her and it looks like they have a mini conversation before Katy walks across the hall farther away from us to talk to who I assume is Lilly.

"So how about we go to Port Angeles after school and have dinner then a movie?" I say with my sexy smirk.

"I'd love to….If I was Renesmee." She says. Wow, that hurt. Renesmee was my girlfriend who dumped me for James Tolled. Everyone knew about the break-up too. Renesmee thinks I still love her though. She was my first and only real girlfriend, I did love her but not anymore.

Leah slams her locker and is holding her books in her hand as she faces me.

"I don't like people wasting my time so either you have something actually important to tell me or I can just go." She says as she points down the hallway to Katy & Lilly.

Ugh!!! Maybe….Maybe she just needs someone to take control of her. Yeah that's it!

Without giving it a second thought, I grab Leah's waist and press her against the locker so she's in between me and the metal. Her books are on the ground and her Dark Blue JanSport was on the ground.

Im going to be brave and try something daring. I go closer to Leah's face for a kiss and Leah closes her eyes. YES!!! SHE HAS FINALLY GIVED INTO ME!!!!!! I close my eyes and move my head to the right for better lip action.....

**Leah's POV**

I feel a sudden shift and I'm being pressed against the lockers by Jacob Freakin Black. I stare shocked of the suddenness. He comes closer for a kiss and closes his eyes so I close mine also. Right before he is close enough to kiss me, I switch places so now Jacob is getting pressed against the lockers with my right arm pushing on his shoulders, blocking him from getting out of my grasp. The guy has a death wish, He truly does.

"When I said I wasn't going to date you, Did you honestly think that i was just playing?...Don't answer that because that would only make me pity you." I say with a calm tone but I'm freakin PISSED on the inside.

"Leah, Stop messing around so we can go on our date this afternoon." Jacob says as I feel his hands rest on my hips and try to pull me in.

"I'll Knee you SO hard that even you grandsons won't be able to reproduce." I say as I place my Knee between him and press a little and he looks like he can feel the little bit of pressure and pain I've created to his....package.

"Okay." He says as his hands leave my waist so i let him go. I pick up my things from the ground and walk away to my 1st hour. As I walk to my class I see all of Jacob's Followers, Fake Freaks as i like to call them because they're fake and they just look like freaks following him around like they have a leash and Jacob has the rope. They are all shocked on what happened just now with my and Jacob but I don't give a damn so I just keep walking.


	5. Wierd

**Jacob's POV**

How can she do that? How can she resist me! Jacob Black? I try to kiss her and she just rejects it. Leah is definitely different! I have no idea how to deal with her. She's go straight forward, doesn't put up with annoy crap what so ever.

Ugh! I tried, I really tried to get her to go on a date with me today and then there comes a big drama scene in the hallway, not to mention bruised shoulders and a sore private area. The scene went like this….

_**Flashback**_

_I'm so close to Leah that I can feel my breath come off of her and back at myself. I wait for our lips to touch and…._

_I feel a sudden shift of wait and Leah pushes me into the lockers now. I try, I honestly try to get out of her grasp but she is freakishly strong. I don't even budge. Oh crap! I'm in huge trouble._

"_When I said I wasn't going to date you, did you honestly think I was just playing?...Don't answer that because that only makes me pity you."She says._

_"Leah, Stop messing around so we can go on our date this afternoon." I say as I place my hands on her hips to pull her into me for a kiss, the one I'm still waiting for._

_The hands on the hip thing was a Very bad idea. I then feel her knee press against my personal area a little. Ow, even a little pressure hurts._

_"I'll knee you SO hard that even your grandsons won't be able to reproduce." She says in a dead serious tone. Yeah, I shouldn't have done that._

_"Okay." Is all I can let out and then the pressure is gone. I sigh under my breath of relief. I see her walk off pissed and Lilly and Katy run past me, Katy shoves past me and kicks my bag away as she passes._

_I look up to see all my friends a couple of feet away. All shocked._

_Paul is still in a shock trance, Laurent is looking at me like I'm crazy, Victoria looks amused, Jane for some reason looks angry, hm that weird. Bradley looks horrified along with Collin. Rosalie just stares at me shaking her head. Alice is shocked and has her hand over her mouth. Emmett is looking down the hallway back at Leah. Jasper is about to laugh I can tell._

_"Wow just wow. I saw everything from the beginning! She is so not anything to play with dude." Paul says as he walks over to me._

_"I thought she was going to eat you! She is terrifying!-Yeah she is!" Bradley says as Collin pipes in._

_"She has a mind of her own. I like her." Victoria comments._

_"Yeah she is different and bitchy as I might say. Why haven't we heard of her before?" Rose said._

_"Omg! Jake are you okay? Is your…are you okay?" Alice concerns._

_"She used the Renesmee card without even a slightest thought of how that might hurt you. She is definitely a bitch. But a awesome one." Emmett says as Rose hits his chest._

_"Pfft hahahaha! Did you see the way she went off on you? You just got rejected!" Jasper says as I glare at him._

_"I think the bitch shouldn't be coming around here again." Jane says as she glares down to Leah's direction._

**End of Flashback**

I'm currently walking down the hall to the lunch room and walk in. Wow they changed the tables from long rectangular ones to circular ones and Paul along with the others are seated right in the middle of the room where a table stands.

I set my bag down and go inline to get my lunch. I step inline and I notice the black tee and the Rebel boots so it has to be Leah.

"hey." I say as I grab a blue tray and stand next to her.

"Are you Emo or something?" She asks. That's a random question.

"No, Why?" I reply as we scoot up in line.

"Well because if you keep bothering me then eventually I'm going to go crazy and have to kill you. But I'm sure that you already know I would kill you so that leads to the question. Are you Emo?" Leah says as she turns to me with her right hand on her hip.

"No, I'm not." I laugh and we scoot up some more.

"Then I'll give you a warning. Stay away from me or else one day you'll go to sleep and never wake up." She tells me and I feel a chill go down my spine from the thought.

" Just so you know, I'm sorry." I say while we move up the line and she is facing her tray.

"You don't mean that." She replies.

"Your right, I don't but I should apologize." I say as we pick out our food.

"I don't take empty apologizes so save it." She says coldly.

"Okay so how are you getting home today?" I ask, Maybe hoping that I can drive her home. Shit! I came to school with Paul today! Ugh oh well I can take his car and give it back to him tomorrow.

"With Katy maybe. Why?" She asks as she takes a chocolate cake from the stand and I take one also.

"Well because I can take you home today so you don't have to bother Katy with a ride." I say.

"I'd rather take a ride from her than with you." She says as she pays for her food and walks off to her table of friends.

**Leah POV**

God! He is so annoying! I would rather take a ride with Sweeney Todd than him.

"Hey what happened back there." Asks Lilly.

"Ugh! He tried to apologize but I didn't except it and then he tried to offer a ride home but I tell him I'd rather take a ride with Katy then go with him." I say as I slam my tray on the table.

I notice that Luanna isn't here so I ask. "Hey where's Luanna?"

Katy then answers. "She is sitting with Dylan and our other friends." She says as I look and see Luanna look our direction but doesn't smile or wave. She just looks and then turns away.

She's still mad at me because of the whole Jacob thing. It's not my fault that that bastard likes me. Why can't she just see that! It's not like I'm planning to go out with him! I even try to have him stay away from me so she can go back to her normal self but he just can't take the idea that I'm not interested.

This is just all screwed up because of the stupid Jacob Black.

I need to talk to Luanna to fix this mess.

**Jacob's POV**

As Im sitting hear I feel so bored because all everyone is talking about is Jane's little party and how cool its going to be. Usually I would be interested but right now it doesn't seem that appealing.

"Hey dude. How do you feel about me asking out Leah?" Paul says and that snapes me out of my thinking.

"Dude I saw her first so I'm going to take her." I say and Paul pouts. I glance in Leah's direction and she is looking somewhere and follow her gaze and see Luanna sitting somewhere other than with her usual friends. Luanna just looks at Leah and then turns away. What happened between those two? I look back at Leah and she is just staring down in deep thought. Hmm. Thats wierd.


	6. Everything Changes

**Hello, IM SOOO SORRY I havent updated any of my stories but its just that my computer keeps breaking & its been happening off & on. well hope you like this chapter, Dont own Twilight.****

* * *

******

Leah's POV

Hoooooo, okay. Luanna is right around the corner. I need to clear the air with her. She's talking to Joan so after Joan leaves I'll go and figure things out between us.

I see Joan leave and I step out into the hallway.

"Hey." I wave at the same time.

"Hey." She says as she looks away.

"So how are you?" I ask awkwardly.

"Been better Leah." She says in a _You-know-what-I-mean _tone.

"W-what did I ever do to make you hate me?" I stutter because I'm not sure if I should ask or keep everything unspoken.

"Leah lets not do this." She says.

"Then when?" I say getting a little mad of her avoidance.

"And what exactly is 'this'?" She say like she doesn't know!

"This? 'This' is the thing you do! Pretending that we are friends when you actually hate me! We just play it out like a little show but we both know there is a problem that you are avoiding! So what did I do to make you hate me?" I kind of yell.

"You know what? Your right I do hate you and I can't stand you! I'm jealous of you! I like Jacob and then you go and act all pretty then he rejects me and goes for my friend!" She yells.

"You think that I set this up for him to reject your ass and go for me? Do you really think I'm that kind of a friend?" I yell.

"No, I know you are!" She replies.

"So you're calling me a backstabbing bitch and don't forget slut because you think that I set this whole shit up?" I yell.

"Well that's what you turned into after Sam left you!" She bites back.

"At least I had a boyfriend other then you who can't even get one!" I say back.

"At least I didn't catch my boyfriend and cousin having sex on my bed because he got tired of me!" She says and I can tell she regrets it right when the words come out.

I can feel the tears come on even when I try to fight it. _Shit!_

"Lee I di-" She says but I interrupt her.

"Fuck you!" I spit back and I just have to get away from here! Everything! I need to get away from everything! I run out of the school and just run. I stop by my house and throw my bag on the porch before running again. I can feel the sobs coming and the rain is starting to get harder.

I run though the woods and go to the clearing of the Cliffs that no one knows about. I just sit there with my knees pulled to my chest and sobbing hard. I hear footsteps and look to see Jacob right there, looking at me. I turn back around and avoid him. _He _is the reason for Luanna bitching out and me ending up in tears.

**Jacob's POV**

I take Pauls car anyway and just got out of the gym locker room to get the car keys from Paul.

As I walk down the hallway I see Leah. She seems like she's waiting for something. She stands straight, takes a deep breathe and disappears around the corner. I keep my pace because I'll catch up to her later.

I can hear two people talking as I get near the corner.

"and I can't stand you! I'm jealous of you! I like Jacob and then you go and act all pretty then he rejects me and goes for my friend!" I look around the corner and it is Luanna talking.

"You think that I set this up for him to reject your ass and go for me? Do you really think I'm that kind of a friend?" Leah is halfway to yelling.

"No, I know you are!" Luanna replies.

"So you're calling me a backstabbing bitch and don't forget slut because you think that I set this whole shit up?" Leah says while getting angry.

"Well that's what you turned into after Sam left you!" Luanna says. Who's Sam?

"At least I had a boyfriend other then you who can't even get one!" Leah says right back. Wow she's good!

"At least I didn't catch my boyfriend and cousin having sex on my bed because he got tired of me!" Luanna says and that stops everything. Leah's boyfriend cheated on her? How can he cheat on _her!_ She is WAY prettier than her cousin or anyone. I just know it.

I look over the corner and look at Leah and her reaction. Her eyes are watering and I can tell she's trying to hold it in but its not working.

"Lee I di-" Luanna tries to apologize but Leah cuts her off.

"Fuck you!" Leah says and her voice is weak from the crying before she bolts down the hallway and out of the school.

I come out from the corner and Luanna looks at me. I hate her now. She made Leah cry and I can tell that she actually wanted her to cry because she didn't even look like she even truly cared. Luanna's still standing there looking at me.

"You call her a backstabbing friend and yet look who's in front of me." I say as I stop for a brief second to tell her this and then keep walking.

" I didn't mean those things that I said." She says in a light voice.

"You know deep down that you meant every word of it. I'm not going to be like everyone else and think your some innocent girl who does no wrong." I say as I glance back at her and she gets mad.

I go out to Paul's Chevy Volt and drive to see where Leah went. I drive for about 20 minutes around the area where Leah lives, I decide to just go home.

I drive past the beach and then with a quick look, I saw a crying Leah run into the woods. I park the car on the side of the road where no one can see it.

I'm nervous on what to tell Leah. I can hear and feel the crunch of the leaves and dirt that is under me and its not helping my nerves._ Crunch….crunch…crunch._

I know for a fact that Leah will be angry with me but I have to get through to her.

I pass through tree's and then I can hear a crashing of waves. Hmm I never knew there was a cliff here. I step forward and see a 'U' shaped clearing and see a sobbing Leah with her knees pulled up to her chest.

She heard me coming because she turns around to see me standing there. She doesn't seem to care if I'm here or not because she just turns back around.

I walk and sit down next to Leah and she is still sobbing hard in her knees and doesn't put her head up to look at me. God, who would have known that Leah Clearwater could have this much sadness and emotion in her? She's worst then me, the kid that has never had a real mother and a father that doesn't even like me to be around. In a way, I could understand her and her sadness.

**Leah's POV**

I hate crying. I hate letting people see me cry. I'm usually jealous of the girls I see cry in public because they feel comfortable with it. I on the other hand have to keep up my tough Can-handle-everything reputation. With Jacob next to me and letting him see me cry is kind of weird but I know he won't tell anyone about me crying because then he would have to explain on why he even came to a crying Leah Clearwater if he has a ice cold heart. So now I just keep sobbing and not caring if he's there or not.

I start to think about Sam and Emily and how they betrayed me.

I start to play back that night when I caught them together.

**Flashback**

_Ugh god I'm so tired from track practice. Well at least Sam is at the house waiting for me and is getting to know Emily better. I think they could get along. _

_I finally get to the house from walking because Dad had a sudden emergency at work and mom is out doing grocery shopping with Seth._

_I open the door silently just in case of waking up Deliah, the house cat. But Deliah is already awake and runs to the door with sad eyes like something bad is happening. I get down on one knee and whisper to Deliah._

"_De, what's wrong?" I say and she turns around to lead me up stairs. Then that's when I hear them. Emily is giggling and hushing someone while I can hear the bed creak from someone laying down on it. I can also hear the sheets shuffling and shoes coming off. I get closer and the door of my room is barely open with a strip of light on the ground. I see a skirt and guys pants on the ground along with red flip flops and black DC's. Wait! The DC's are the shoes that I gave to Sam for his birthday! OH MY FREAKIN GOD!(before Leah was cheated on, she didn't like to cuss.)_

_I rush to the door and swing it open to find Emily and Sam in MY bed and I'm pretty sure that they don't have anything on under that sheet. Emily gasps and clutches the sheet to her boobs, like she even has any. And Sam takes his hands off of her and tries to grab his boxers to cover up but I pick up all his and Emily's clothes and open the window to toss them out and into the front lawn._

"_Why the hell did you do that?" Sam yells at me._

"_YOU__ DON'T HAVE THE FUCKING RIGHT TO EVEN YELL AT ME RIGHT NOW!" My voice boom through the room and Emily jumps from the sudden rage. Sam face went from angry to defeated._

"_Leah I'm-" Sam tries to talk but I don't let him._

"_You're what? Pathetic? Because yeah you are pathetic. She's my COUSIN!"I say and Sam's expression turns to anger from me calling him pathetic._

"_Don't you dare call me pathetic. You know I hate being called pathetic!" He says as he had the sheet wrapped around his bottom half and stands up while Emily scrambles to find a blanket to cover up with._

"_Why? Because you know it's true? Because I know you are." I say and he walks closer to me and I get right in his face and say "Pa-the-tic"._

"_Leah, she doesn't mean anything to me! I only did it with her because I was waiting until you were ready to do it with me. She was only there for me to use." He says with pleading eyes._

"_Sam, go to hell." He says and I punch him square in the face. I hear a crack and I'm pretty sure that I broke his nose. He clutches his nose and I knee him in the middle so now he's clutching his nose and on the ground moaning._

"_Get the hell out while you still have your manhood working properly." I say as I look down on him and now it's Emily's turn._

_I look at a scared Emily and she is on the bed and backed up with frighten eye's of what just happened to Sam._

"_Did you hear that Em? He was only using you. That makes you feel useless right? But don't worry. You're not useless. I'm pretty sure the strip club will want you." I say with a smug look and Emily is mad and steps up to me getting right in my face. I leave a stern face and she speaks._

"_He wouldn't have to cheat on you if he loved you Leah. Well he obviously never loved you." She says with a smirk._

"_You mean just like your dad never loved you Em?" say and her smirk falls and pure rage is in her expression._

"_Ahhhh you bitch!" she screams and tries to attack me but I grab her shoulders and slam her into the wall._

_I see Sam still on the ground but in silence watching us. I raise a fist to him and he scrabbles out of sight._

_Emily tries again to attack me. She grabs my hair and tries to pull it and scratch me with her nails. God! She fights like a bitch because she doesn't even use real punches._

_While she's trying to fight me, I swing my fist at her and I give her a black eye. She falls to the ground and I look up to the door entrance to see my mom and Seth staring at me and Emily._

_My mom tells Seth to call Emily's family and tell them to pick her up from her vacation in La Push. He also has to get Emily far away from me so I don't slaughter her ass. _

_My mom talks to me about what happened and tells me she saw Sam come out of the house in a sheet and a bloody nose. She understood from what I did to both of them and then dad comes home and he also talks to me and high-fives me for giving Sam a bloody nose and tells me to lay down on the punches for a while._

_When Emily's parent come and pick her up, they tell us that they have decided to send Emily to a all girls boarding school in Oregon. Haha sucks for her._

_I still have a giant hole in my heart and I'm still crying from them and what they have done to me._

**End of Flashback**

I cry even harder from all the sadness I had that day. I then feel a pair of hands pull me into a hug and I remember that Jacob is next to me. The guy who caused it all.

"Don't touch me! I'm not your charity case!" I yell at him as I push him away from me. I can see hurt in his eyes but I why would I care?

"Leah, Your not a ch-"

"Then what am I, Huh? A girl that you thought would be easy to 'get'?" I say as I yell at him while whipping the tears away with the back of my hands.

"No your not! You mean more-" Jacob says but his eyes say something different.

"Oh yeah, I mean more then all the girls that swoon for you because I'm the _first _thing you could never possibly have?" I ask and I look at him, he doesn't say anything, doesn't deny to it. I was right about it and Jacob wouldn't look at me in the eyes. He was ashamed…he should be.

I scoff and get up from the cold rocky ground to leave him sitting there. I walk away but I stop, I don't turn around but just look near my shoulder to speak.

"You know, everything was just fine before you came along." I say in a dead tone and then walk away. When I'm out of view I start to jog in the beginning then pick up speed.

**Jacob's POV**

I screwed up her life? She's right, I did screw up her life. I'm the reason why the tears were shed from her. I'm the reason for her and Luanna to get in a argument. I'm the reason she remembered the horrible memory of her cousin and her ex-boyfriend. I've never felt so guilty then I do right now.

I should have said something when she figured out about me only wanting her even more because she's the first to deny me. Leah is definitely smart to actually figure out what I was doing and sense she didn't fall for my techniques I think I might actually like her for…her, instead of because she's stubborn. Oh my holy god I think I actually have true, pure, natural feelings for Leah Clearwater. This has never happened to me! At least not sense Renesmee.

**Leah's POV**

Under the blankets in my room feels like my only safe place. I heard a couple of knocks on my door with my annoying mother asking if anything was okay, god why can't she just let me be for once in my life.

I hear my cell phone ring the 5 or 6th time? I lost track. I didn't even bother to check it because I don't want to talk to anyone. I also heard a couple of rings from people sending me IMs on my laptop. The ringing of my cell stops and starts again.

I only thing I did when I got home was change into my loose black Ramones shirt that I got from my friend Matt at Summer Camp when I was 14. Today was a Friday so I can sleep all day tomorrow if I like to.

I try falling asleep but I can still hear the ringing of my cell phone so I get up and just answer the phone.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU POSSIBLY WANT IF YOU HAD TO CELL 7 FREAKIN TIMES!" I practically scream into the phone and hear silence for a while.

"Um Leah Its Jacob. I need you to see me please! I know you don't want to come but it's practically a emergency. Meet me at first beach right now." He says as he hangs up.

Ugh, the world's BIGGEST mistake is giving Jacob Black my number.

**Jacob's POV**

I still cant believe that I'm head over heels over Leah. I just hung up on her telling her to meet me at the beach but I'm afraid that she might not come. I just need to make things right with her. Everything I did was horrible so I need to fix it for her.

After 8 minutes of waiting I see a motorcycle pull into the parking lot from me. After the person got off the bike, they walked over to my direction and I know now that It is Leah. I look straight into the waves that approach me.

"Why the hell am I here right now Black?" Leah tells me and I need to tell her my feelings before I explode. I take a breath and still look at the salty water.

"Leah I'm sorry for everything but I brought you here to tell you something that is more rare than anything and no one has never heard me say it except Renesmee…I love you."

**Leah's POV**

"BLACK! I should sock you in the face right now! I feel like crap" She doesn't look like crap though. "and I actually come here because, well I have no fucking idea why and you make me come here so you can make some more fucking lies? I don't want to hear it." I then turn and walk back to my motorcycle through the thick damp beach sand.

"NO ONE TOLD YOU TO COME AND I _DEFFINITELY _DIDN'T MAKE YOU DO ANYTHING THAT YOU DIDN'T DECIDE ON! I go out of my way and surrender my love to you and you toss it like it's last years trash without a second thought!"

I stop in my tracks. He was right. I did decide on everything on my own, I decided on my own to talk to him, respond to his texts, except his brief hug, and to come here. If I want to admit it or not I did everything he asked but he didn't seem to notice until now because I did everything he asked with hatred. The famous normal Jacob Black wouldn't have been so willing for everything. He wouldn't have come look for me if I only meant as a 'piece of ass' to him when he saw me run crying. He wouldn't have tried to look for me in the library because he would just want girls to go after him not the other way around. He definitely wouldn't have surrendered himself to me if he didn't mean it. Oh my lord! I just had Jacob Black settle down on me.

I run around quickly to him and I see that he has already started walking, more like power walking back to the car lot. I can't let him just leave, not with the opportunity of having him tamed by me.

I run as fast as I can to him and run in front of him breathless and put my hands on both sides of his shoulders.

Jacob doesn't look up from the ground. I look at him and I see water on his face shining. He's crying. Woooooooowwwwww.

I gently wipe away the tears and Jacob slowly looks at me and my heart breaks a little because I looked into a pit of sadness. I close my eyes and lean in so our foreheads are touching and I can feel his soft, calm breathing.

"Jacob. I'm sorry. I know now how hard it is for you to confess to me. And if I stand there and let you walk away when your asking me to except your love then I would be stupid to deny. The truth is that I do want you and I care about you." I whisper between us and I feel has warm hands lightly hold on to my hips while his head moves and I feel a gentle kiss.

"Leah." Jacob whispers while I slowly open my eyes. "I don't want to let you go." He says as I feel his arms slide around me to have me more near. "I don't want to let you go and this becomes a dream because I don't think I can take it."

"Then don't let me go." I say as I lean in and lightly kiss him again. I pull away and look back at Jacob. He pulls me into a hug, his face is in the dip of my neck and breathing my scent. "I love you." He says lightly and I don't say anything because I know I don't love him, I just like him.

"Please stay with me tonight. I'm not asking for you to do anything but just be in the presence of me." Jacob asks me.

"Yes." I say. Before I left I told mom I was going to Katy's house & she said that I can sleep over there if I wanted to because it was a Friday.

I can feel Jacob's hold on me tighten and I see a little smile across his lips, I like to see him happy. After a couple of kisses laster I get on my bike and follow Jacob back to his house and once we arrive we eat pizza.

After a while we went to his bedroom. At first I was kind of scared that he might try to trick me but after a while I trusted him. He never tried anything on me except a couple of innocent kisses.

We ended the night in his bed with me wearing a shirt of his & also clean boxers as pajamas. We talked about anything and fell asleep that way.


End file.
